Paint My Love
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Mereka semua menyukai musik. Musik memiliki arti tersendiri bagi mereka. Dengan musik mereka bisa saling memahami. Musik memberi mereka harapan, menghibur mereka di kala lara dan menuntun mereka pada cinta. / Seperti apakah pandangan keempat remaja ini tentang musik dan bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka? Let's see!/ RnR please :-)
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Gomennasai… lagi-lagi Muki bikin fict hurt. Sebenarnya Muki pengen banget bikin fict bergenre Romance-Comedy tapi Muki nggak bisa-bisa bikin adegan humornya. Akhirnya lari ke hurt lagi deh. Muki udah minta diajarin sama onii-chan karena Muki pikir kakak Muki itu adalah cowok yang romantis. Eh, dia malah bilang; "Apa? Fiksi Romance-Comedy katamu? Come on, tau sendiri kan aku ini penggemar Mystery/Suspense?"_

_Muki: Iya deh tau Nii-chan penggemar; Sherlock Holmes, Death Note, Bloody Monday, Detective Conan, Another, Hyouka, dll!_

_Muki juga udah minta diajarin sama onee-chan, eh dia juga sama payahnya dengan Muki. Kata dia, "Ga bisa, Mey! FF genre Romence-Comedy ku yang lumayan dapet tanggapan positif aja Cuma NP! #fuh_

_Yosh! Segitu aja curcolnya… fict kali ini pair-nya adalah NaruSaku & ShikaIno. Awalnya Muki terinspirasi dari __**Angel Beat! Epi 3**__ dan juga lagu-lagu __**OST Pandora Hearts**__ yang mencerminkan karakter Oz-sama, Alice-chan, dan juga Gilbert! Happy reading minna! ^^_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle : __Paint My Love_

_Genre : __Hurt/Comfort__, Romance__, Friendship, Angst__._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku__, ShikaIno._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, **__**OC, **__**gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Mereka semua menyukai musik. Musik memiliki arti tersendiri bagi mereka. Dengan musik pula mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Musik menceritakan sejarah tentang hidup mereka. Musik menghibur mereka di kala lara. Musik membuat mereka memiliki sebuah harapan. Dan Musik menuntun mereka pada cinta. Seperti apakah pandangan keempat remaja ini tentang music? Let's see! **_

.

_**Chapter **__**1**__** :**__** Meet You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**A song tells the story of your life; there's always a personal history attached to it. There is always a song you can relate to a specific event in your life."**__**—**__**Yamanaka Ino**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**PaintMyLove**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dan Ino mau memesan ruang _VIP_ seperti biasanya. Kami akan menyewa ruangan itu sampai pagi berhubung besok adalah hari minggu." kata Sakura pada seorang resepsionis.

Saat ini ia dan Ino sedang berada di tempat karoeke langganan mereka —lebih tepatnya secara tidak langsung gedung ini adalah miliknya.

"Maaf Haruno_-sama,_ ruang VIP sudah penuh semua." jawab resepsionis tersebut yang memang sudah sangat mengenal mereka berdua.

"APA? Kenapa bisa penuh?"

"Saya rasa karena ini adalah malam minggu."

"Jadi maksudmu ruangan yang biasa kami tempati juga sudah diisi orang?" tanya Sakura sedikit emosi.

Hari ini Sakura memang sedang _bad mood_ karena baru putus dengan kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke— yah, dulu ia memang sangat mencintai cowok itu karena dia adalah cinta pertamanya tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura bosan juga berpacaran dengan orang _introvert _macam Sasuke. Belakangan ini ia memang gampang bosan dengan segala hal. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan hanyalah _karoeke-an_ karena ia memang sangat menyukai _music._

"Iya, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Haruno_-sama. _Saya tidak tahu kalau anda dan Yamanaka_-san_ akan datang hari ini karena biasanya anda lebih sering berkunjung setiap hari rabu, jum'at, dan minggu_._" kata resepsionis tersebut terlihat menyesal.

"Hey, apa kau ingin dipecat? Kau pasti tidak lupa, kan, kalau pemilik gedung ini adalah ayahku?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Saya mohon jangan, Haruno_-sama!_ Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Saya sangat menyesal." sambung resepsionis tersebut sambil terus membungkuk hormat.

"Sakura, sudahlah! Aku tahu kau sedang _bad mood_ hari ini tapi kau jangan melampiaskannya pada orang lain!" kata Ino mencoba menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bisa Ino! Aku berhak datang kesini kapan saja aku mau!"

"Iya, aku mengerti tapi kau tidak perlu memarahi Yoshino_-san_ apalagi sampai memecatnya… dia kan hanya melakukan tugasnya. Pelanggan tetap disini kan bukan cuma kita berdua!"

"Jadi siapa yang berani menempati tempat khususku? Akan kuusir dia!"

"Sakura, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Diamlah, Ino! Jangan membuatku semakin marah!" tegas Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Cepat katakan! Siapa orangnya?"

"Itu… Namikaze Ruka_-san_(_OC author_) dan temannya."

"Namikaze? Maksudmu puteri Namikaze Minato… pemilik perusahaan pertambangan Namikaze sekaligus pemilik _Resort_ terkenal di Aomori dan pemilik _Kasino _paling terkenal di kota ini?"

"_Ha'i, Haruno-sama."_

"Berapa umur gadis itu?"

"Satu tahun lebih tua dari anda."

"Baiklah itu tak masalah akan kuusir dia!"

"Sakura jangan! Keluarga mereka lebih kaya daripada keluarga kita!"

"Aku tahu tapi aku tak peduli!"

"Saya bukannya ingin mencegah anda, Haruno_-sama,_ tapi mereka sudah lebih dulu menyewa tempat itu hingga pagi!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!" bentak Sakura membuat resepsionis tersebut langsung terdiam.

Sakura menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang _VIP_ favoritnya, membuat Ino sedikit kewalahan karena harus mengimbangi langkah Sakura yang sedang _bad mood_ itu. Ino sendiri terlihat cemas, ia tidak mau menyaksikan pertengkaran antara Sakura dan puteri Namikaze itu, bisa-bisa semua menjadi kacau lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya ia ikut terseret dalam masalah jika seandainya puteri Namikaze itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura dan melaporkan mereka ke polisi. Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi, bisa-bisa ayahnya langsung membunuhnya karena sudah mempermalukan nama keluarga.

Ino sangat mengenal Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sakura adalah pemilik perusahaan _Homeshopping _terbesar di kota ini sekaligus pemilik gedung karoeke ini dan juga pemilik salah satu Hotel paling terkenal di pulau Jeju-Korea Selatan. Kesibukkan orang tuanya dan juga kurangnya perhatian dan kasih sayang dari mereka membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis egois yang angkuh dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Jika Sakura mau, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan itu membuatnya merinding.

'_Kami-sama, kumohon datangkanlah seseorang yang bisa mengubah sikap buruk Sakura!'_ do'a Ino dalam hati.

Ino tentu ingin Sakura bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik agar sahabatnya itu punya banyak teman. Sakura benar-benar tidak punya banyak teman karena sikap angkuhnya itu, bahkan di sekolah mereka pun banyak sekali murid-murid yang tidak menyukai Sakura dan sering membicarakan keburukkan Sakura di belakang mereka. Sebagai sahabat baik Sakura, ia benar-benar merasa prihatin akan hal itu.

Sakura membuka pintu itu—lebih tepatnya menendang pintu itu dengan kasar. Ino sudah menahan napas, ia pikir perhatian puteri Namikaze itu akan teralihkan dan keributan akan segera terjadi tetapi ternyata perhatian puteri Namikaze itu tidak sedikit pun teralihkan karena dia sedang fokus mendengar seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dan Sakura bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia dan Sakura sendiri malah jadi terhipnotis dengan penampilan cowok itu. Entah kenapa Ino merasa lagu yang dibawakan oleh cowok berambut pirang dan bermata _blue sapphire_ tersebut mencerminkan karakter orang itu sendiri.

.

.

_Tokei no hari ga urusai n da _

_(The clock's hand is noisy)_

_Yugamidasu… gozen 0 ji ni_

_(And begins banding toward 0 a.m)_

_._

_Kagami no oku ni hisomu yami no_

_Ashioto ga kikoesou na ki ga shite_

_(I feel like I can hear the footsteps of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of the mirror)_

_Shoumetsu shita hazu... kodoku no haheu_

_Itsu no ma nika me no mae wo fusagi azawaratteiru no sa_

_(Before I knew it a fragment of loneliness that was supposed to be extinguished, close up before my eyes and sneers at me)_

_._

_Ushinau mo no nante nanimo nai to omotteta_

_Kodoku ni mo… nareta itsumori de_

_(Things to lose, I thought I had none of those)_

_Kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou o to suru no naraba_

_Kimi no koto kesshite hitori ni shinai_

_(I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but if I'm necessary to you… then I definitely never leave you alone)_

_I swear to you_

_Forever close to you_

_._

_Utsuro na hibi ibitsu na egao_

_Namida sae… nagasezu ni ita_

_(Every day was blank, and in my warped smiling face there were even tears that stayed there unshed)_

_Sonna ore ni kimi wa tsubuyaku_

"_naku koto wa, hazukashii koto ja nai"_

_(When I was like that, you murmured to me, "Crying isn't something to be ashamed of")_

_._

_Jibun no koto wo… somatsu ni shite_

_Nani wo mamotteta itsumori? Ore ha mayoi no mori no pierrot_

_(By turning myself into something so humble)_

_(What did I thing I was protecting? I'm a clown lost in forest of confusion)_

_._

"_Shinjiru mono nante doko ni mo nai" to itte wa_

_Kimi no koto kizutsuketeta ne_

_(When I told you, "there are no things to believe in anywhere")_

_(I hurt you, didn't I?)_

_Kawaranai mono ga aru koto oshiete kureta_

_Kimi no koto… mamori tsuzukete yuku n da_

_(I will keep on protecting you who showed me that there are things that stay unchanged)_

_._

_Me wo sorashite… mimi fusai de_

_Yume no naka wo hashitteta_

_(Averting my eyes, plugging my ears… I was running inside a dream)_

_Ore ga koko ni ikiru… riyuu ga hoshikute_

_(I wish for a reason to exist in this place)_

_._

"_Aisaretai" nante negai sae kizukanai de_

_Kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de_

_("I want to be loved," I didn't even notice I had such a wish)_

_Kimi ga ore no koto… hitsuyou o to suru no naraba_

_Kimi no koto… mamori tsuzukete yuku n da_

_(I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but If I necessary to you… then I will keep on protecting you)_

_I swear to you_

_Forever close to you_

.

.

Saat cowok itu mengakhiri lagu yang ia nyanyikan, Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan ia bersumpah ia tidak sedang bermimpi, sahabatnya Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ino tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya ini menangis di depannya sebelumnya karena Sakura selalu berkata kalau menangis itu adalah hal yang memalukan… tapi sekarang Sakura menangis hanya karena melihat dan mendengar cowok itu bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan?

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok itu yang kini tampak menunduk sedih, tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang _microphone_ sudah ia turunkan… nampaknya cowok itu benar-benar bernyanyi dari hati sampai akhirnya lagu tersebut mempengaruhi emosinya sendiri. Dan di layar datar yang sejak tadi menampilkan lirik lagu tersebut kini muncul gambar animasi yang menampilkan _point_ seratus.

'_Hebat! Dia mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna tapi ada apa dengan ekspresinya?'_ Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Bagi Ino, setiap lagu itu menceritakan sejarah dalam kehidupanmu; selalu ada sejarah pribadi yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Akan selalu ada sebuah lagu yang bisa menceritakan secara spesifik pada setiap peristiwa di dalam hidupmu. Itulah yang menarik dari _music—_setiap orang memiliki _soundtrack _kehidupannya sendiri… sebagaimana ada lagu yang paling ia sukai. Lagu yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal. Lagu berjudul _Back to You_ yang pernah dibawakan oleh John Meyer.

'_Shikamaru… aku selalu ingin kembali kepadamu. Aku mencoba menjauh tetapi sepertinya itu sudah terlambat. Shikamaru aku sebenarnya masih mencintaimu.'_

"Jadi _onee-chan,_ apakah aku ini penting bagi kalian?" cowok itu mulai berbicara sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Ia terlihat begitu serius menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Menurut Ino puteri Namikaze Minato itu sangat cantik. Ia memiliki rambut pirang keemesan —sama seperti cowok itu— dan iris matanya berwarna _light brown._ Kulitnya putih seperti salju dan postur tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Ia yakin banyak sekali lelaki di luar sana yang menyukai gadis ini. Gaya rambutnya juga tampak imut—_Twin ribbon bao yellow._

Ino merasa tidak enak juga karena sepertinya kedua orang itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya dan Sakura sampai sekarang. Ino pun menarik Sakura menjauh dari pintu dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Walau bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain tetapi tetap saja perkataan cowok tersebut masih terdengar olehnya dan mungkin oleh Sakura juga dari balik pintu.

"Jika bagi kalian aku ini sama sekali tidak penting maka aku akan menghilang selamanya toh hidup ini singkat… Itu tak masalah, aku pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Bagiku kau sangat penting. Kau tetaplah adikku tapi tidak bagi ayah dan juga ibuku. Aku tahu dengan pasti kalau mereka tidak menginginkanmu dan bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari ayah? Naruto, sungguh aku ingin kau tetap di dekatku! Jadi kumohon jangan pindah rumah!"

"Jika _Otou-san_ tidak pernah menginginkanku, mengapa ia harus menjalin hubungan gelap dengan ibuku dan mengapa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Padahal _Tou-san_ sendiri yang bilang bahwa akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah dilahirkan!"

Ino membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Rupanya begitu, jadi anak yang bernama Naruto itu adalah putera dari wanita simpanan Minato Namikaze? Pantas saja, ia tidak pernah dengar kalau Minato Namikaze memiliki seorang putera.

"Jadi anak yang tadi itu adalah putera selingkuhan Minato Namikaze_-san?_" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" saran Ino tapi sahabatnya itu malah tersenyum.

"_Interesting! Ino-buta,_ kurasa aku menyukainya!"

"_NANI?"_ kaget Ino.

"Suaranya saat menyanyi benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku. Kurasa aku sudah terpesona olehnya. Ino sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi!"

"EH? Kau sudah gila, Sakura!" kata Ino. Ia pun menarik Sakura menjauh dari ruangan itu sebelum mereka berdua menyadari keberadaannya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada anak yang bernama Naruto itu? Kalau orang-orang sampai tahu bisa jadi _scandal._ Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar sudah gila…"

"Hah? Siapa yang gila, Ino_-Nee?_" kata seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya kepo.

"Leo_-kun?_ Kenapa kau bekeliaran disini? Para suster bisa bingung mencarimu!" kata Ino.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Ino memang sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit, kebetulan Kepala sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah ayahnya, jadi ia sering datang kesini walaupun hanya untuk sekedar bermain. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter kandungan. Suatu saat nanti ia sendiri juga ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Sejak kecil menjadi seorang dokter adalah cita-citanya. Bedanya ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter psikiater makanya setelah lulus SMA dan lulus _test _masuk _universitas_ nanti, ia berencana akan mengambil jurusan _psikologi._ Memang itu masih satu tahun lebih dari sekarang tapi Ino benar-benar sudah merencanakannya.

"Aku kan penasaran, siapa yang sudah bikin Ino_-Nee_ bingung pagi-pagi begini?" kata Leo pula.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu saja!"

Saat Ino sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menggendong Leo, Ino melihat seseorang tengah meninju tembok penuh emosi. Ino sendiri sampai terkejut karena tembok tersebut sampai retak. Ia yakin orang itu pasti sedang sangat marah tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah orang itu ialah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat istimewa baginya.

"Ino_-Nee,_ apa kakak itu sudah gila?" tanya Leo terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Leo_-kun _jangan takut toh itu bukan urusan kita. Ayo kita pergi saja!" kata Ino. Sebenarnya ia peduli apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini mengisi salah satu bab dalam kehidupannya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri orang itu dan menanyakan banyak hal tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena ia yakin orang itu pasti akan mengacuhkannya lagi.

_**oooOO**__**PaintMyLove**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah. Hari ini ia ingin melukis sesuatu di sana. Ia memang sangat menyukai _music_ tetapi sebenarnya hobinya adalah melukis. Saat Sakura masih berpikir untuk melukis apa, ia melihat seseorang tengah berbaring sambil memandangi langit, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura tentu saja terkejut, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau orang yang ia lihat di tempat karoeke beberapa hari yang lalu itu ternyata juga bersekolah disini. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang itu di sekolah. Mungkinkah setiap hari orang ini hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah sampai ia tidak pernah melihatnya atau ia sendiri yang kelewat cuek hingga tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat dekat.

Sakura terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rambut emas yang tertiup angin seakan menyinari kegelapan di dalam hatinya dengan cahaya. Dan mata birunya yang indah bagaikan api biru dari waktu yang menerangi semangat yang membara dan menerobos bagaikan kilatan petir. Bodoh sekali ia —kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada pemandangan indah yang layak ia abadikan di atas _canvas-_nya. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menggambar orang itu di buku sketsanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini setiap kali ia melukis sesuatu tetapi hari ini ia merasa hatinya bergemuruh dan tubuhnya terasa melayang. Mungkinkah ini adalah perasaan yang disebut dengan kesenangan. Mungkinkah ia merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

'_Ya, pasti begitu. Aku senang bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi.'_ pikir Sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan gambar sketsanya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Tidak hanya Sakura, Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kelas.

'_Kenapa hari ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang menemaniku disini, ya?' _pikir Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _'Apa hanya perasaanku? Imajinasi yang tidak nyata!'_ lanjutnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura jadi sering pergi ke atap sekolah untuk sekedar melukis sosoknya. Tanpa ia sadari buku sketsanya sudah dipenuhi oleh gambar sketsa Naruto dalam berbagai pose. Ada yang tengah berdiri sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sana, ada yang tengah tertidur lelap, ada yang sedang menyantap _bentou-_nya, ada yang sedang menguap, membaca komik, dan ada juga yang sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi atau sedang memunggunginya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan hembusan angin. Dan ada pula yang tengah tersenyum sambil memperhatikan seekor burung kecil yang bertengger di jarinya. Hebatnya, Sakura berhasil melukis semua itu diam-diam. Entah Naruto yang tidak peka sampai tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya atau berkat dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pandai bersembunyi, Sakura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Arloji di tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan pelajaran pertama baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Sakura sudah berada di sekolah tidak seperti biasanya? Itu karena Sakura ingin tahu, apa jam segini Naruto sudah datang ke sekolah. Sakura naik ke atap sekolah, hari ini pun Sakura berencana untuk melukisnya lagi tetapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan cowok itu. Naruto memang sudah ada di atap tetapi berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini muka Naruto terlihat pucat dan dia tampak lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Dia hanya duduk disana sambil bersandar pada tembok seraya memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya. Gitar yang sering dibawanya pun hanya dibiarkan menganggur. Sakura yang merasa cemas akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sakura pun menyapanya.

"Hey, maaf aku mengganggu! Namaku Haruno Sakura!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Cowok itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Oh, Haruno, ya? Yang sering dibicarakan hampir semua siswa/siswi di sekolah ini?" tanyanya yang dijawab Sakura dengan gumaman, "Hmm…"

"Kau begitu terkenal di sekolah ini. Ada banyak diantara mereka yang menyukaimu dan ada pula yang—"

"Membenciku. Yah, aku sudah tahu." potong Sakura.

"Menurutku mereka bukannya membencimu tapi ingin berteman denganmu."

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Haruno_-san?_"

"_Etto…_ aku kesini untuk menghirup udara segar dan kebetulan aku melihatmu. Dan tolong jangan panggil Haruno_-san,_ panggil saja aku Sakura!"

"Baiklah, Sakura_-chan._"

"_Ano…_ apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat!"

"Oh tidak, aku hanya sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa bermain gitar hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja tadi tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

"_Ha'i!_ Lihat, aku bisa menggerakkannya bukan?" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"—tapi kau terlihat tidak sehat. Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" kata Sakura pula.

"Tidak usah! Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan setelah selesai latihan dan kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Latihan apa pagi-pagi begini? Apa kau ikut klub sekolah?"

"Ya, aku ikut klub _karate._"

"Oh, _karate_ ya?"

"Kalau Sakura_-chan_ ikut kegiatan klub apa di sekolah ini?"

"Aku ikut klub seni rupa."

"Kalau begitu berarti Sakura_-chan_ pandai melukis? Siapa yang sering kau lukis? Apakah aku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Saat itu juga pipi Sakura langsung memerah dan jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar seperti seseorang yang ketangkap basah saat sedang melakukan kesalahan. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Apakah Naruto sudah tahu kalau selama ini ia sering melukisnya diam-diam.

"Aku… aku… _ano..._" kata Sakura salah tingkah.

"Hahaha… becanda! Lagipula mana mungkin kau melukisku! Untuk apa?"

'_Fuh! Kupikir dia beneran tahu!'_ pikir Sakura mulai tenang kembali.

"Apa kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Ya, setiap hari aku pasti kesini. Sakura_-chan_ sendiri… apa sering kesini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya datang kesini saat aku ingin."

"Belakangan ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang menemaniku di sini tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat sosoknya. Kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja."

'_Dasar, kau memang tidak peka! Atau aku yang terlalu pintar bersembunyi?'_

"Oh ya, Sakura_-chan!_ Apa kau suka _musik?_"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau bernyanyi? Aku ingin tahu sebagus apa suaramu!"

"Bernyanyi? Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan?"

"Kau bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mencerminkan karaktermu atau lagu yang paling kau sukai."

"Karakterku?"

"_Ha'i!_ Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Baiklah…" kata Sakura yang mulai menyanyikan lagu berjudul _'Kinjirareta Asobi' _dengan suara yang lembut.

.

_Kinjirareta Asobi wa futari no himitsu_

_Utsuro kisetsu ni hagureteshimatta heya_

_(This forbidden play is a secret between the two of us, in this room untouched by the passing seasons)_

"_Nakanaide" anata wa itta_

_Nanoni watashi wo hitoribocchi ni shita_

_(You told me, "Don't Cry." And yet, you left me by myself)_

_._

_Azayaka na tsuki no yo ni umareru chou ha_

_Nureta hane wo hiroge Waltz wo odoru deshou?_

_Aa… anata wa doko deshou_

_(the butterflies born on nights with a clear moon will spread their wet wings and dance waltz, won't they?)_

_(I wonder, where are you)_

_._

_Mayoi tsuzukereba ii kohitsujitachi yo_

_Yurushi no hikari ha nanimo sukuwanai wa_

_(You can keep on wandering in vain, little lambs)_

_(the light of forgiveness won't save anything)_

"_Ikanaide" watashi wa itta_

_Nanoni anata wa hitoribocchi de ita_

_(I told you, "Don't go." And yet, you left by yourself)_

_._

_Tsumetai garasu no mado hitai wo tsukete_

_Itoshii anata no otozure wo matteru… sou matteru no…_

_(I rest my forehead against the cold glass of the window)_

_Wasuretakunai wasuretai_

_Tadatada shizuka ni nemuri tsuzuketai_

_(And wait for your visit, my beloved. Yes, I'll be waiting…)_

_(I don't want to forget. I want to forget)_

_._

_Watashi ga umereta imi dareka oshiete_

_Nureta mabuta ni ha anata ga ukabu dake_

_Aa… watashi wa dare deshou_

_Nee… watashi wa dare deshou?_

_(All I want is to keep on sleeping in peace)_

_(someone tell me the reason why I was born)_

_(only your memory flashes across my wet eyelids)_

_(I wonder, who am I?)_

_._

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ia meminta Sakura untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mencerminkan karakternya atau lagu yang ia sukai. Dan dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi, ia tahu bahwa lagu ini sepertinya adalah cerminan dari hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia pun menyadari satu hal… nampaknya Sakura sama seperti dirinya. Dia adalah seorang gadis kesepian yang juga tidak tahu mengapa dia dilahirkan dan dia juga ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Kau mirip denganku…"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"_Iie. Nande mo nai!"_ jawab Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau orang aneh!" kata Sakura sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian?"

"_Baka!_ Tentu saja itu bukan pujian!" sahut Sakura yang hanya dijawab Naruto dengan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura sambil merengut kesal.

"Kau yang lucu!"

"Memangnya aku kucing?"

"Hahaha… Sakura_-chan,_ ternyata kau tidak seperti yang orang-orang itu katakan. Menurutku Sakura_-chan_ adalah orang yang menyenangkan."

Sakura langsung _blushing_ mendengar pujian Naruto itu. Selain Ino, tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang menganggapnya orang yang menyenangkan… tetapi kini ada orang lain selain Ino. Ia jadi semakin ingin mengenal Naruto dan menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Boleh kupanggil kau Na-naruto saja?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu."

"_Etto…_ Naruto apa arti musik bagimu?"

"Musik ya? Bagiku musik itu adalah hidupku. Musik menyahut untukku… melawan ketidakadilan yang kuhadapi. Aku diselamatkan olehnya. Sejak itu aku mulai berlatih gitar dan bernyanyi dan terkadang menciptakan lagu-lagu. Saat aku hidup dalam kehampaan aku mulai bernyanyi."

"Nampaknya kau sangat menyukai musik?" tanya Sakura. Ia bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto karena insiden di tempat karoeke tempo hari.

"Ya, aku sangat suka musik!"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai musik?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Saat aku ingin melarikan diri dari masalah yang kuhadapi tiba-tiba saja aku teringat, Ruka_-Nee_ pernah bilang kalau dia suka _music indie_ dan _band indie_ favoritnya adalah _band indie_ asal Korea_— ._ Aku jadi penasaran karena Ruka_-Nee_ sering sekali menceritakan tentang mereka dan hari itu aku mulai mendengarkan lagu mereka yang berjudul _'Oetoria/I'm Alone.'_ Dan sungguh Sakura_-chan,_ sejak itu aku langsung jatuh hati pada _music._ Aku suka warna _vocal_ Jeong Yong Hwa dan mulai menyukai lagu-lagu mereka. Harapanku adalah suatu saat nanti aku ingin bisa seperti mereka."

"Aku setuju denganmu! Suara Yong Hwa _oppa_ memang bagus, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai suara Jong Hyun _oppa._ Suara Jong Hyun _oppa_ juga bagus hanya saja menurutku Yong Hwa _oppa _jauh lebih tampan dan dia sangat mempesona saat sedang memainkan gitar. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sebenarnya aku ini _fans _beratnya!" sambung Sakura terlihat sangat antusias.

Naruto merasa senang karena hari ini ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai.

"Waa! Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Kakakmu itu _fans-_nya siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sama sepertimu…"

"Ha! Jadi dia adalah sainganku?"

"Lalu apa arti musik bagi Sakura_-chan?_"

"Musik memiliki kesenangan tersendiri dalam hidupku. Yah, musik adalah hiburan untukku! Setiap kali aku mendengarkan musik… rasanya semua masalahku seperti terbang. Vokalnya menyahut di luar kemampuanku. Bernyanyi untukku."

'_Sakura-chan benar-benar mirip denganku.'_

"Oh ya, Naruto! Apa kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Ya, aku bisa bermain piano tetapi aku lebih suka bermain gitar. Mendiang ibuku adalah seorang pianis terkenal. Saat aku masih kecil, ibuku sering mengajariku bermain piano. Dia bilang sepertinya aku mewarisi bakatnya karena aku bisa belajar dengan cepat."

"Jadi ibumu sudah— _gomennasai…_ aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya!" kata Sakura terlihat sangat menyesal tetapi Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sakura_-chan,_ kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu!"

"_Gomen,_ kalau aku boleh tahu… sejak kapan ibumu meninggal?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Itu sudah lama sekali tetapi entah kenapa aku masih bisa begitu mengingat wajahnya? Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan langit senja selalu mengingatkanku padanya..."

"Langit senja? Apa ibumu meninggal di sore hari?"

"Bukan! Ibuku memiliki iris mata keunguan dan rambutnya berwarna merah."

"Oh begitu? Memang seperti langit senja sih! Saat itu usiamu baru berapa tahun?"

"Tujuh tahun."

"Oh, ternyata kita seumuran."

Selanjutnya percakapan mereka terus mengalir dengan ringan. Terkadang diselingi oleh tawa dan candaan. Membuat mereka saling mengenal lebih dekat hingga akhirnya membuat mereka menjalin sebuah persahabatan yang manis

.

.

.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan ketenangan setiap kali orang tuanya berada di rumah. Mereka selalu saja berkelahi dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menghindar dari semua itu, tapi dalam semua keributan itu seperti biasanya, ia hanya bisa duduk dipojok sambil menutup telinga. Sejak dulu ia mulai menutup diri karena ia tidak punya tempat lain untuk dituju. Walau bagaimanapun ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Saat keadaan di rumah mericuh, ia mulai menutup telinga dengan _headphone_ dan melarikan diri ke dalam dunia _music_. Rasanya semua masalahnya seperti terbang. Vokalnya menyahut diluar kemampuannya. Bernyanyi untuknya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang dipercayai orang kebanyakan itu salah. Mereka yang disalahkanlah yang benar. Hanya orang kesepian seperti dirinyalah yang berjiwa manusia. Dengan _music_ ia bisa melupakan semua masalahnya. Dengan _music_ ia tidak perlu mendengar kebisingan karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya lagi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meninggalkan rumah itu dan hidup untuk _music. _Tetapi ia sadar, dia masihlah seorang anak SMA. Jika ingin melakukan semua itu ia harus bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berhenti sekolah dan focus bekerja tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada mendiang ibunya untuk terus sekolah hingga mencapai pendidikan tertinggi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke dalam dunia musik lagi. Saat ini, ia berada di sebuah café dan di depan panggung itu ia bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya tengah bernyanyi… tetapi ia merasa heran, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu menyanyikan lagu seperti ini. Lagu ini seperti ditujukan untuk orang lain tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa itu tidak benar. Sahabatnya itu seakan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia juga bisa melihat tangan kanan sahabatnya itu diperban, entah terluka karena apa.

.

_Gogo no hikari Madoromu omae no yukogao_

_(Afternoon light shines on your sleeping face)_

_Nani wo kakushi Nani wo mamarou to shiterunda?_

_(What are you hiding? What are you trying to protect)_

_Wasurenai sa Shinjirumono wo Nakushita_

_(I won't forget, I've lost thing I believe in)_

_Ore no kokoro wo toki hogusu Itoshii hohoemi_

_(That beloved smile which soothes my heart)_

_._

_Itsudatte Omae ga nozomu_

_Anzoku wa tooku Dekuchi no nai Meiro na you_

_(The rest you wish for, is always just a maze with no way out)_

_(You don't know how to rely on others. You just hide behind kindness)_

_Amaeru koto wo shiranaide Yasashisa de kakushita_

_Sono namida wo Nuguu tame ni Ore no te ga aru no ni_

_(Even though my hands are right here to wipe away your tears)_

_Omae wo kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinainosa_

_(I won't forgive anything that hurts you)_

_Ore wo zutto omae dake no tame ni Iketerunda_

_(I will forever live just for you)_

_._

_Tooku hibiku Kasureta omae no tame iki_

_(Your tired sigh is resounding far away)_

_Nani wo Nakushi? Nani kara nogare you to shiteru?_

_(What have you lost? What are you running away from?)_

_Oshietekure Omae no tame ni dekiru koto_

_Utagau koto ni narenaide rashiku ikite hoshii_

_(Please tell me what can I do for you)_

_Itsu no hi ga Omae ga tsuketa_

_Ore no mune no kizu Soresae tada itoshikute_

_(Don't become distrustful, I want you to stay yourself)_

_(One day even that scar you left on my chest will only be beloved)_

_._

_Negaukoto sae akiramete Shiawase to iu no ka?_

_(Are you saying that being happy means giving up even your whishes?"_

_Sono egao Tsukurowazu ni Sunao ni nareba ii_

_Kanjiru… omae no Tookoku ga ore wo kiri saku no sa_

_Ore wa zutto nani mo kawaranaide matteru kara_

_(Your smile should just become honest, don't try to fix it)_

_(Your sorrowful cry breaks me into pieces because I will always stay the same and wait for you)_

_._

"_Daijoubu da." to omaega iu tabi ni_

_Ore no kokoro wa…_

_(Whenever you said "it would be okay" my heart was…)_

_Moshimo omaega nozomu nara Taiyou sae kowasou_

_(If you want to, we can even destroy the sun itself_

_Sono yume ga kanau no nara Ore wa nandemo shiyou_

_(If that dream can come true, I shall do anything)_

_Omae wo Kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinai no sa_

_(I won't forgive anything that hurts you)_

_Ore wa zutto omae dake wo mamori tsuzukerunda_

_(I will forever continue protecting you)_

_._

.

Setelah sahabatnya menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya itu turun dan menghampirinya. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Yo! Nara Shikamaru! Lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu kau tujukan untuk orang lain atau untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya cowok yang bernama Shikamaru itu dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatmu ini ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu! Pergi ke mana saja kau?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Aku hanya harus berdiam diri di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Kau sakit, ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku sakit?"

"Ya, itu karena kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu dan sekarang kau menyanyikan lagu yang tidak biasanya kau nyanyikan. Wajahmu juga terlihat agak pucat."

"_Mendokusai na…_ kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak! Aku yakin kau pasti sakit!"

"_Mendokusai!_ Apa kau sedang menyelidikiku sekarang?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau putus dengan Yamanaka_-san_ tanpa alasan yang jelas, padahal aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Jelas-jelas aku sering melihat kalian bermesra-mesraan… aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun! Jadi kau jangan bertingkah seperti seorang _detective!_" tegas Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit _kanker _paru-paru?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau bicara sembarangan?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Kau sahabatku. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau adalah anak _broken home_ dan kau suka sekali merokok padahal kau masih remaja… jadi hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi!"

'_Si bodoh ini! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?'_

"Jika kau benar-benar menganggapku sahabat harusnya kau terbuka padaku!"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak terbuka padaku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu banyak hal soal aku! Kau tahu masa laluku dan kau juga tahu kenapa aku suka _music?_ Apalagi yang tidak kau tahu tentang aku?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya… masih ada satu hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku!"

"Baiklah, begini saja… aku janji akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu dengan syarat kau juga harus mengaku apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku, setuju?!"

"Cukup adil! Aku setuju!"

"Jadi kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku sakit _kanker _paru-paru!" kata Shikamaru santai.

"APA? Jadi benar kau… astaga, Shikamaru padahal aku hanya menebak-nebak saja tadi!" sambung Naruto terlihat sangat kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"_Mendokusai…" _gumamnya, sudah ia duga pasti reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu karena ia tidak suka dikasihani atau melihat orang lain menjadi sedih karenanya tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi… tidak ada gunannya lagi ia sembunyikan toh cepat atau lambat sahabatnya ini juga pasti akan tahu semuanya.

"Sejak kapan kau sakit, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya karena selama ini kupikir aku hanya sakit asma biasa. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dokterku bilang kankerku sudah _stadium _lanjut dan itu benar-benar sangat mengejutkanku, makanya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ino. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku meskipun sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aku selalu merindukannya tetapi aku tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi apalagi sekarang _kanker_ku sudah stadium tiga."

Naruto terlihat semakin kaget, jadi karena itu Shikamaru putus dengan kekasihnya. Ia memang tidak mengenal kekasih Shikamaru tetapi ia sering melihat mereka berdua mesra-mesraan di atap sekolah. Naruto tidak menyangka Shikamaru akhirnya bisa seterbuka ini padanya. Selama ini Shikamaru yang ia kenal adalah seorang yang cuek, pemalas, tetapi jenius.

"Jadi Yamanaka_-san_ tidak pernah tahu mengenai penyakitmu?"

"Soalnya kalau dia sampai tahu pasti akan merepotkan. Aku benci melihat wanita menangis."

"Hmm…"

"Sekarang giliranku, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ruka_-Nee_ menyukaiku!" kata Naruto polos.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan, _baka!_ Tapi aku juga sedikit penasaran sih, jadi maksudmu kakakmu itu menyukaimu bukan sebagai seorang kakak terhadap adiknya?"

"Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku? Biar bagaimana pun kami berdua adalah saudara satu ayah! Dia bahkan tidak menginjinkanku meninggalkan rumah padahal aku sudah berencana akan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil. Setidaknya aku punya sedikit simpanan. Itu adalah uang yang berhasil aku kumpulkan sejak aku kerja _part time_ di _coffee shop_ milik Sai_-senpai._"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bilang dia sangat baik padamu!"

"Ya, di keluargaku dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku penting. Kupikir dia menganggapku penting karena aku ini adalah adiknya tetapi ternyata bukan hanya karena alasan itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Shikamaru! Aku pernah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri apalagi menyakitinya… padahal aku berjanji begitu karena dia adalah kakakku."

"_Mendokusai…"_

"Aku setuju denganmu!"

Naruto menjambak rambut jabriknya frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Harusnya kakaknya tahu kalau hubungan seperti itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Ayah mereka dan juga orang yang sekarang ia panggil ibu (ibunya Namikaze Ruka) bisa semakin membencinya. Dan hal yang paling membuat Naruto frustasi adalah, ia mencintai orang lain. Ya, sejak dulu ia hanya mencintai gadis musim semi itu. Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membantu Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal berjalan menghampirinya. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu kalau ia berada disini.

"Shika, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu! Bisa kita bicara?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia mengerti.

"Boleh saja, tapi hanya 5 menit dan kalau tidak mau tidak usah!" ketus Shikamaru.

"Lima menit katamu? Yang benar saja, aku butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit!" teriak gadis itu.

Naruto yang merasakan ketegangan sepertinya akan segera terjadi diantara keduanya akhirnya memilih untuk undur diri dari sana. "Shikamaru, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok!" pamitnya yang kemudian menjauh dari sana.

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tajam. Gadis itu seperti sedang menahan emosinya. Kini Shikamaru bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan hal yang serius?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dasar rambut nanas!"

"—tapi Ino aku sibuk! Aku hanya akan memberimu lima menit!"

'_PLAKK!'_

Dengan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Ino menampar Shikamaru dengan keras. Napas Ino memburu pertanda kalau dia benar-benar sangat marah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yosh! Saya akan memberi tahu 3 judul lagu tadi:_

_I Swear to – Minagawa Junko_

_Kinjirareta Asobi – Kawasumi Ayako_

_Truth – Toriumi Kousuke_

_._

_Seperti yang author bilang sebelumnya, tiga lagu tersebut adalah OST Pandora Hearts yang sebenarnya menggambarkan character Oz Vessalius, Alice Baskerville, dan Gilbert Nightray. Tiba-tiba saja author kepikiran bikin fict yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu tersebut dan juga Anime Angel Beat! Epi 3. Maka jadilah fict ini. Jadi maafkan Muki kalau pada ga suka sama ceritanya, ya… ^^_

_Minna, m__ind to review?__** Review please and No Flame! Arigatou **__**gozaimasu. ^^**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle : __Paint My Love_

_Genre : __Hurt/Comfort__, Romance__, Friendship, Angst__._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku__, ShikaIno._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, **__**OC, **__**gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Mereka semua menyukai musik. Musik memiliki arti tersendiri bagi mereka. Dengan musik pula mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Musik menceritakan sejarah tentang hidup mereka. Musik menghibur mereka di kala lara. Musik membuat mereka memiliki sebuah harapan. Dan Musik menuntun mereka pada cinta. Seperti apakah pandangan keempat remaja ini tentang music dan bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka? Let's see! **_

**.**

_**Chapter **__**2**__** :**__** Shocking News**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**The fear when I realized I was alone… that more than anything. Hey, Dad! If I'm not necessary to you, why am I here?"**__**—**__**Uzumaki Naruto**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**PaintMyLove**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tajam. Gadis itu seperti sedang menahan emosinya. Kini Shikamaru bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan hal yang serius?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dasar rambut nanas!"

"—tapi Ino aku sibuk! Aku hanya akan memberimu lima menit!"

'_PLAKK!'_

Dengan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Ino menampar Shikamaru dengan keras. Napas Ino memburu pertanda kalau dia benar-benar sangat marah.

"Dengarkan aku bicara dan jangan memotongnya sebelum aku selesai!" tegas Ino.

"Baik! Akan kudengarkan kau bicara!"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau ingin kita putus?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu karena aku tertarik pada gadis lain."

"Memang waktu itu aku mempercayainya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Shika, kita bersahabat sejak kita masih kecil dan kupikir karena dulu kita bersahabat… meskipun hubungan kita sebagai kekasih sudah berakhir, kita berdua akan tetap bersahabat. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Kau mengabaikanku, Shika. Kau menghindariku selama berbulan-bulan. Dan itu menyakitkan." Air mata menggenangi mata Ino. Amarahnya lenyap tapi rasa frustasinya tidak.

"Bukan," balas Shikamaru cepat. "Aku hanya memberimu _ruang._"

"Ruang untuk apa?"

"_Ruang._ Ruang untuk bernapas."

"Memangnya aku memintamu untuk memberiku ruang untuk bernapas?"

Shikamaru menyusurkan jemarinya di poni Ino yang sudah sangat panjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Lalu Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya dengan tangannya yang lain dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepitan berwarna ungu yang kemudian ia pasangkan di rambut Ino hingga poni pirang Ino tidak lagi menutupi matanya.

"Dengan begini aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Dengar Ino, aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu lagi."

"Bagus, sebab aku juga sudah bosan bertengkar denganmu." Ino menahan napas dalam-dalam lalu menahannya. Akhirnya karena merasa sangat kesal ia berkata, "Ayahku punya asisten baru. Dia adalah pemuda yang tampan dan orangnya sangat baik. Dia ingin aku berkencan dengannya dan sepertinya ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengannya."

"Kau mau?"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya."

Gelombang emosi kini tergambar jelas di wajah Shikamaru.

"Kumohon jangan." Suaranya selirih bisikan.

"Kenapa tidak? Maksudku, kita berdua sudah putus dan bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku _ruang_ ini. Mana mungkin aku diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku sudah capek terus-menerus mengharapkan kau kembali padaku!"

Shikamaru melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Ino dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan Ino!" dia memohon, terdengar tersiksa. "Jangan mencampakkanku dan pergi dengan pria lain!""

"Kau duluan yang mencampakkanku!"

Perlahan Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Di raihnya tangan Ino lalu membimbingnya ke tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh Naruto. Shikamaru mengamati wajah Ino dengan mata gelapnya, begitu tajam hingga Ino merasa akan tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Tidak mudah bagiku untuk menjauh darimu. Kuakui, sebenarnya aku menderita."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kalau kau merasa sengsara dan menderita sepertiku, kenapa kau terus melakukannya? Menghindariku… bersikap dingin padaku!"

"Aku benar-benar tertekan dan aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih... itu saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di rumah sakit?"

"Ino, aku-aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Kenapa hari itu aku melihatmu di rumah sakit dan kau terlihat sangat marah sampai kau melukai tanganmu sendiri?" tanya Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang di perban.

"Aku— _mendokusai,_ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa kau sakit? Shika, katakan padaku apa kau sakit?! Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya aku akan menyeledikinya sendiri, kau tau sendiri kan, aku mempunyai koneksi yang sangat bagus di rumah sakit."

"Ya, kau benar. Percuma terus menerus membohongi gadis keras kepala seperti dirimu."

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti tidak lupa siapa orang tuaku?"

"Aku benar-benar tertekan sewaktu aku tahu kalau aku mengidap _kanker_—"

"APA? _Kanker?_" potong Ino, ia terlihat semakin frustasi mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Umm, _kanker _paru-paru. Aku sudah melakukan kemoterapi dan melakukan semua yang mereka suruh. Kupikir semuanya akan berakhir tapi ternyata aku malah mengetahui bahwa itu baru di mulai. Kemoterapi masih belum cukup untuk menyembuhkannya. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menjauh darimu. Aku ingin kau melupakanku. Tapi saat kau berkata kau akan pergi dengan pria lain… hatiku sakit, Ino."

"_BAKA! SHIKAMARU BAKA_!" teriak Ino sambil meremas tangan Shikamaru yang masih digenggamnya.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendampingimu sampai kau sembuh total, Shika!"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh?"

Aliran dingin seakan membekukan jantung Ino dan membuat perutnya menegang. Ia sudah cukup banyak membaca buku tentang ilmu kedokteran, penyakit, virus, dan lain sebagainya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi jika kemoterapi dan terapi radiasi tidak berhasil. Ia mungkin akan kehilangan Shikamaru untuk selamanya.

"Aku— aku tak peduli! Aku ingin terus berada disisimu! Didekatmu, sekarang dan selamanya! Memangnya kau tak ingin aku dampingi?"

"Kalau beritanya buruk, tentu saja jawabannya 'Tidak.' Aku mau kau memiliki hidup yang normal, Ino. Kau tak seharusnya duduk di rumah sakit dan ruang dokter hanya untuk menunggu untuk mengetahui apakah hidupku akan berakhir atau tidak."

"Kau lupa ya, kalau cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang dokter? Tentu saja aku tak keberatan menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit untuk selalu mendampingimu."

"—tapi Ino kau…"

"Shika, katakan, apa itu hidup yang normal? Kencan dengan orang lain? Menikah lalu hidup bersamanya seumur hidupku?"

"Kau suka asisten baru ayahmu itu? Kau benar-benar ingin kencan dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, dasar rambut nanas pemalas!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Astaga, sepertinya otak jeniusmu itu berhenti bekerja sejak kau sakit. Maksudku bukan itu, tapi kau juga tidak berkencan denganku, kan? Kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau mencampakkanku, Shikamaru."

"Sebab aku tidak mau mengikatmu." Shikamaru menatap lantai, tampak malu karena ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. Sebuah pujian.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan bila aku mencintaimu, seharusnya aku menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu dan kau tidak selayaknya memiliki pacar yang sakit. Kau cantik, Ino, dan seharusnya kau mendapatkan lebih daripada apa yang selama ini kuberikan padamu. Kau seharusnya pergi ke pesta-pesta dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Hati Ino ikut hancur begitu memahami alasan tindakan Shikamaru. "Jadi menurutmu, dengan menghindariku, aku akan tertarik pada orang lain?"

"Ya."

"Tapi waktu kubilang mungkin aku akan kencan dengan orang lain—"

"Aku tidak tahan. Ya, mendengarnya saja aku tidak tahan. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga sakit rasanya. Jadi kini kau mengerti kan, aku bukan cuma sakit, aku juga pengecut."

Ino menatap wajah Shikamaru. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Shikamaru penuh sayang. "Aku membenci apa yang menimpamu, Shika. Menurutku itu tidak adil dan mengerikan… tapi itu tak sedikitpun mengubah perasaanku kepadamu. Aku masih mencintaimu dan perasaan itu tidak akan hilang."

Shikamaru tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Ino dengan lembut. Kemudian ia memegang tangan Ino dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "_Gomen ne, Ino._ Maaf karena aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan duduk menungguku sembuh sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"—tapi itulah yang ingin kulakukan, Shika! Mulai dari sekarang dan setelah semuanya berlalu, aku tetap ingin bersamamu karena itulah Shika, kumohon kembalilah padaku!"

"Dasar, kau memang gadis bodoh! Mana ada seorang wanita yang menginginkan kisah cintanya berakhir dengan _sad ending?!_"

"Ada!"

"Siapa? Gadis bodoh di depanku ini yang menginginkannya? Wanita lain tidak ada yang sepertimu. Mereka memulai cinta mereka dengan harapan akan mendapat kebahagian yang indah. Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang memulai cinta mereka untuk kemudian berakhir begitu saja."

"Kau itu jangan sok tahu, ya. Tentu saja ada. Dan itu bukan hanya aku."

"Kalau begitu siapa lagi, coba katakan!"

"_Little Mermaid…"_

"Hahaha… dia bahkan tidak memulai. Dia hanya memendam cintanya pada sang pangeran di dalam hati kemudian berakhir menjadi buih di lautan."

"Baik, aku salah soal _Little Mermaid…_ pokoknya di dunia ini ada wanita seperti itu!" tegas Ino keras kepala.

"Ckck… keras kepala."

"_Shika, back to me please!"_ kata Ino merajuk.

"_Mendokusai. _Baiklah, terserah kau." kata Shikamaru menyerah.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Meskipun ia baru saja mengetahui sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkannya… pada akhirnya ia tetap senang karena Shikamaru bersedia untuk kembali kepadanya. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Shikamaru apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

'_Gadis bodoh! Dia malah tersenyum?'_

"Ino, kau yakin bisa bahagia bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Shikamaru adalah kebahagian terbesar dalam hidup Ino."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya kebahagian terbesarmu ini menghilang untuk selamanya? Apa kau akan ikut menghilang?"

"Itu masalah nanti… yang terpenting, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

"Lihat, jawabanmu saja tidak jelas begitu! Jangan-jangan ujungnya kau bisa depresi dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

"—karena itulah kau tidak boleh menyerah! Kau harus bisa mengalahkan penyakit itu. Pokoknya kau harus sembuh. Aku akan selalu menghiburmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian."

"Nampaknya keyakinanmu lebih besar dibandingkan aku."

Ino menupuk bahu Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri, "Salah satu dari kita harus begitu!"

"Dan asisten ayahmu itu? Lelaki yang ingin kencan denganmu?"

"Sudah menjadi sejarah."

Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajah Shikamaru, membuat lutut Ino terasa goyah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia senang bisa melihat Shikamaru tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo ke bioskop, lalu kita beli apapun yang kau mau untuk merayakan ini. Mari kita nikmati hidup kita. Mari kita lakukan apapun yang kita suka dan apapun yang kita mau karena hidup ini singkat!"

Yah, pernyataan Shikamaru tentang hidup itu singkat, Ino memang sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu tapi sewaktu Shikamaru yang mengatakannya, maknanya terasa lebih dalam dan berarti. Hidup memang singkat. Dan hanya orang yang pernah berhadapan dengan kematian seperti Shikamaru lah yang mampu memahami betapa singkat hidup ini sesungguhnya.

"Aku mau. Kebetulan aku belum makan malam."

"APA? Astaga Ino, ini sudah pukul 22.15! Apa kau ingin sakit?" kata Shikamaru terlihat khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang diet tapi karena kau yang mengajakku, dietnya tidak jadi!"

"_Mendokusai._ Memangnya kau pikir semua lelaki itu menyukai gadis yang kurus? Aku lebih suka gadis yang berisi, jadi Ino… jangan buat tubuhmu kerempeng apalagi sampai kurus kering, mengerti!"

Ino memutar bola matanya jengkel. Ia tidak mau dengar. Baginya penampilan adalah segalanya. Jadi dia harus berpenampilan bagus. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak mau gemuk. Bisa-bisa Sakura bukan cuma mengatainya babi tetapi kuda nil.

"Ayo! Katanya mau pergi?" kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Lalu menggandeng tangan Ino.

_**oooOO**__**PaintMyLove**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, _forehead!_ Kau _stalker!_" teriak Ino saat ia memasuki kamar Sakura yang penuh dengan _canvas _dengan lukisan seorang lelaki berambut pirang keemasan, bermata _blue sapphire _dan tanda kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Apaan sih _pig?_ Pagi-pagi begini sudah teriak-teriak!" Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk _kimono_ seraya mengusap rambut _pink _halusnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi _stalker?_"

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau gila, _forehead!_ Kenapa kau mau dengannya?"

"Memangnya butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?"

"Kau tahu sendiri siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia itu anak di luar nikah."

"—kan bukan salahnya kalau dia terlahir sebagai anak dari wanita simpanan Namikaze Minato. Memangnya dia sendiri yang memilih orang tuanya?" Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah murung. Perkataan Ino barusan menyakitkan. Ino memang tidak mengatai Naruto anak haram tetapi kalimat 'anak di luar nikah' terkesan seperti itu.

"—tapi kau puteri Haruno Kizashi, Sakura."

"Memangnya aku sendiri yang meminta dilahirkan sebagai puteri mereka? Salahkan takdirku! Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai puteri kandung mereka?" Sakura terlihat sangat kesal saat membahas kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Benar kata orang… cinta itu buta!"

"Seperti kau tidak begitu pada Shikamaru?" balas Sakura dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak suka Ino memandang Naruto dengan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu. Dan maaf kalau perkataanku soal Naruto barusan melukai hatimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapatkan masalah karena hal ini."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar dan terimakasih karena sudah peduli padaku. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli, Ino, karena aku menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau datang kesini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sakura. Ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Ini kan hari libur, kita _shopping, _yuk! Lalu beli _cake. _Sudah lama aku tidak makan _cake._" kata Ino dengan mata _aquamarine-_nya yang berbinar-binar. Mata _green emerald_ Sakura pun ikut berbinar-binar. Nampaknya _good mood _Sakura sudah kembali.

"Kau benar, sudah satu bulan kita tidak makan _cake_ karena diet khusus kita. Hahaha, tunggu sebentar aku mau pilih baju dulu!" Sakura kemudian memilah-milah pakaiannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Aku mau kue cokelat yang paling lezat!" kata Ino.

"Aku?" Sakura terlihat berpkir, "Nanti saja ah! Aku mungkin akan bingung karena terlalu banyak pilihan." sambung Sakura.

Ino kembali memperhatikan karya-karya Sakura. Sakura memang sangat pandai melukis. Goresan-goresan di atas _canvas_ itu benar-benar sempurna… mirip sekali dengan sosok aslinya. Meskipun begitu tetap saja Ino merasa sahabatnya itu sudah gila karena lukisan-lukisan tersebut pose-nya berbeda-beda, begitupula dengan ekspresinya. Apa itu berarti sahabatnya ini menguntit Naruto setiap saat. Bahkan poster besar Jeong Yong Hwa yang katanya adalah idolanya sepanjang masa sudah diganti dengan foto Naruto.

'_Benar-benar stalker Sakura itu.' _pikir Ino.

"_Forehead,_ kapan kau mengambil foto Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku memotretnya diam-diam saat dia sedang latihan _karate. _Keren, kan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kemana kan, Yong Hwa _oppa-_mu?" sindir Ino.

"Oh, aku kasih ke Muki_-chan_. Wah! Dia seneng banget tahu!"

"Tentu saja! Itu kan ada tanda tangannya. Dan Muki_-chan_ adalah _fans_ beratnya Yong Hwa _oppa._"

"Naruto yang dalam _angle_ begitu, jauh lebih keren." Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat foto Naruto yang sedang mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang lawan. Pipinya merona merah.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Kalau aku menyesal akan kuambil lagi darinya."

"Mana boleh begitu! Barang yang sudah diberikan, tidak boleh di ambil kembali!"

"Kalau begitu akan kudapatkan lagi tanda tangan Yong Hwa _oppa_ walau harus pergi ke Korea sekalipun."

"Iya deh, yang udah punya idola baru." kata Ino pula.

.

.

.

'_Prang!'_

Nampan berisi sepiring _French Toast, Macaroons,_ dan dua gelas _Caffe Latte_ itu, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari tangannya. Seorang pelanggan memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat sepatuku kotor dan kulitku hampir melepuh karena terkena ciptratan kopi itu! Panas tahu!"

"Maafkan saya nona, saya tidak sengaja!" mohonnya sambil menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Panggil manajermu sekarang juga! Cepat panggil!" teriak pelanggan wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit pucat menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau manajernya?" tanya wanita itu pula.

"Ya, saya juga pemilik Café ini." jawabnya.

"Aku minta, pecat karyawanmu itu! Dia sudah melukaiku!"

"Maaf nona, saya tidak bisa memecatnya begitu saja, lagipula dia hanya pekerja _part time._"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin kau memacatnya sekarang juga! Atau akan kusuruh teman-temanku untuk tidak pernah datang ke Café ini lagi!"

"Naruto, ikut aku ke ruanganku!" tegas lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Naruto pun membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu lalu mengikuti langkah atasannya tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sai_-senpai._ Aku tidak sengaja."

"Duduklah dulu, Naruto!" perintah Sai dan Naruto menurut. Dari ekspresinya Naruto benar-benar terlihat menyesal.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya. Pekerjaanmu berantakan semua."

"Maafkan aku. Apakah kau akan memecatku, _senpai?_"

"Tidak! Tapi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu!"

"Aku tidak sakit_, senpai!"_

"Mukamu sangat pucat. Pergerakkanmu juga sangat lambat hari ini. Kau terlihat lemas. Apa itu yang namanya tidak sakit?"

"Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit apapun. Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Ruka yang memintaku untuk membujukmu pergi _check up?_ Aku sudah tahu dari Ruka, dua minggu lalu orang tua kalian bertengkar hebat. Kau mencoba melerai mereka tetapi malah terkena serangan salah sasaran dalam perkelahian mereka. Benda keras itu menghantam kepalamu hingga kau langsung pingsan dan kehilangan banyak darah."

"Kenapa Ruka_-Nee_ menceritakan hal itu padamu?"

"Wajar, kan? Aku ini sahabatnya! Waktu itu lukamu diobati dokter pribadi kalian yang sengaja dipanggil ke rumah. Dokter itu bahkan memintamu untuk _check up,_ tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak melakukannya."

"—karena aku merasa itu tidak penting."

"Sejak kapan kesehatanmu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak penting? Memangnya sejak kejadian itu kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu? Ruka bilang, kau jadi sering pusing tiba-tiba dan kau juga sering mual-mual hingga muntah, bahkan kemarin kau jatuh pingsan setelah selesai kerja _part time _di tempatku ini. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membujukmu _check up."_

"Aku takut, _senpai._" kata Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Takut apa? Apa yang kau takutkan? Mereka hanya akan memeriksamu!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan. Bagaimana kalau mereka bilang aku—" perkataan Naruto tersendat. Matanya birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bilang aku tidak akan pernah bisa memainkan alat musik lagi? Aku tidak mau pergi hanya untuk mendengar berita mengejutkan seperti itu. Bagiku musik adalah… hidupku, _senpai._"

"Naruto…" gumam Sai. Ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"Gara-gara permohonan ibuku, aku harus tinggal bersama mereka. Bagiku itu bukan rumah tetapi neraka. _Okaa-san_ adalah sumber kebahagianku dan dia sudah tiada. Kakakku sudah tidak mau menjadi kakakku lagi. _Otou-san_ dan juga ibu Ruka_-Nee_ menolakku. Lalu apa mereka juga harus merebut musik dariku?"

Kini Naruto sudah menjatuhkan air mata. Sai merasa ikut sedih. Dia tahu sebesar apa kekaguman juniornya itu terhadap musik. Hatinya pasti akan hancur lebur kalau semua itu harus direnggut darinya.

"—tapi Ruka mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatanmu, Naruto, begitu pula aku. Kau harus _check up!_ Toh itu hanya dugaanmu saja. Siapa tahu tidak ada masalah dengan _syaraf _motorikmu." bujuk Sai pula.

Naruto merasa kepalanya semakin sakit. Pandangan matanya mulai buram. Saat rasa pusing itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selain hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Sai semakin panik. Ia pun lekas memanggil _ambulance _dan menghubungi Ruka.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak kecil meringkuk di atas kasur besar yang nampak empuk sekaligus lembut itu. Rambut pirang keemasannya menutupi mata birunya yang mengalirkan air mata. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu—saat matahari mulai terbenam… saat langit biru berubah menjadi jingga. Ibu yang sangat disayanginya tiba-tiba saja membawanya ke rumah besar ini. Mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini adalah ayah kandungnya. Tentu saja ia bingung sekaligus merasa heran. Bukankah ibunya pernah bilang kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal._

_._

"_Waa! Mama, ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya sambil memandang rumah di depannya dengan tatapan takjub. Ia belum pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini kecuali dari televisi._

"_Kau memang mirip sekali dengan papamu."_

_Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran karena perkataan ibunya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini ekspresi ibunya terlihat begitu sedih. Wajah ibunya juga sangat pucat. Apa ibunya sedang sakit?_

_Anak itu tersenyum karena ingin menghibur ibunya, "Tidak! Aku mirip mama, kok!"_

"_Memang wajahmu mirip denganku tapi tidak dengan warna rambut dan matamu. Tapi mama yakin sekali, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan setampan papamu bahkan kau bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang jauh lebih hebat darinya."_

"_Dan juga lebih keren?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_Mama sedang kangen papa, ya?"_

"_Naru-chan, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan papa?"_

"_Bukannya mama bilang, papa sudah meninggal? Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Maaf, dulu mama berbohong padamu. Jam saku ini adalah milik papamu. Sekarang, ini menjadi milikmu. Kau tahu lambang ini?" Kushina memperlihatkan jam saku yang bahan dasarnya terbuat dari emas murni itu kepada putera kesayangannya. _

_Naruto kecil mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Ya, ia ingat sekarang, lambang ini sering muncul di televisi._

"_Bukannya ini lambang clan Namikaze yang terkenal itu?"_

"_Yup! Ini lambang clan Namikaze dan rumah ini adalah rumah ayah kandungmu."_

_Naruto kecil terlihat semakin bingung, "Maksud mama?"_

"_Namikaze Minato… sebenarnya dia adalah papamu. Ayah kandungmu. Dan mulai sekarang mama ingin kau tinggal bersamanya." _

_Kushina berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putera kecilnya. Ia membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Bibir Kushina melengkungkan sebuah senyum tetapi tidak dengan matanya. Ini adalah keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya._

"_Mama, kenapa menangis? Kalau memang aku harus tinggal bersama papa, kita akan tetap bersama. Mama akan tinggal disini juga, kan?"_

_Kushina memegang kedua bahu Naruto, "Tidak, Naru-chan. Mama tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu lagi."_

_Saat itu juga dada Naruto terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Rasa sakit dihatinya itu bahkan sampai membuat matanya memanas dan berair. "Mama, tidak menginginkan Naru lagi?"_

_Kushina memejamkan matanya pedih lalu mencium kening puteranya selama beberapa menit. Air mata menetes membasahi hidung mungil Naruto. "Bukan begitu, sayang! Mama sangat menyanyangi Naru lebih dari apapun. Mama sangat menginginkan Naru."_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kenapa mama mau membuangku?"_

_Kushina membuka matanya lagi. Ia kembali menatap mata bulat Naruto. Rasa sakit dihatinya membuat dadanya sesak, "Bukannya mama ingin membuangmu tapi mama harus segera pergi."_

"_Pergi kemana? Naru tidak boleh ikut?"_

'_Oh, Kami-sama… Anakku masih begitu polos. Berat rasanya untuk menjauh darinya.'_

"_Bukannya tidak boleh, sayang. Naru tidak bisa ikut sekarang karena waktu yang Naru punya masih panjang."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mama bicarakan!"_

"_Naru, jangan pernah membenci papa, ya! Sudah cukup dengan dia membenciku dan mama harap dia tidak membencimu juga!"_

"_Sebentar, aku masih tidak mengerti."_

_Kushina menghela napas panjang, "Bukan papamu yang tidak mau menikahiku tapi sebaliknya, akulah yang menolak lamarannya. Aku sangat sakit dan aku tidak mau membebani Minato soal ini. Naru pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."_

"…_."_

"_Sekarang, Naru harus tinggal bersama papa karena waktuku sudah tidak banyak. Mama harus segera pergi. Mama sayang sekali sama Naru dan mama senang bisa menghabiskan sisa umur mama denganmu. Naru harus sekolah hingga tingkat tertinggi, ya. Masuklah ke sekolah favorit_ dan setelah _lulus sekolah kau juga harus masuk universitas terbaik. Makanya Naru harus rajin belajar, mengerti?"_

"…"

"_Naruto, jangan suka pilih-pilih… makanlah yang banyak biar cepat besar. Mandilah setiap hari biar hangat. Lalu jangan sering bergadang dan banyaklah istirahat. Terus, carilah teman… sedikit juga tak apa. Cukup beberapa teman yang bisa dipercaya."_

"_Mama…." Naruto mulai menangis begitu juga dengan Kushina tetapi Kushina kembali tersenyum._

"_Kau harus menjadi anak yang pintar seperti papamu, jangan seperti mama yang payah! Tapi tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan… jadi jangan putus asa kalau ada yang tidak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior di sekolahmu. Lalu soal perempuan, mama juga perempuan jadi tidak begitu mengerti…"_

"_..."_

"_Karena di dunia cuma ada laki-laki dan perempuan… jadi suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik, tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya! Carilah perempuan seperti mama, yang sangat menyangimu dengan tulus. Perempuan yang tidak memandangmu dengan sebelah mata. Perempuan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

"…_."_

"_Naruto, maafkan mama, ya! Aku menjadikanmu sebagai anak—" Kushina tidak tega melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia merasa berdosa karena telah membuat puteranya harus menanggung beban seberat ini._

"_Yah, karena kau akan tinggal di lingkungan keluarga terpandang, pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu. Tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah cita-cita. Lalu percaya dirilah kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya."_

_Kushina menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto dan memeluknya erat, "Mama sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal… lebih lama bersamamu serta memberimu cinta setiap hari tapi mama benar-benar harus segera pergi. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah terlahir ke dunia ini. Kau adalah puteraku yang berharga. Kau adalah anugerah terindah di dalam hidupku. Mama sangat menyayangimu."_

_Kushina mengecup puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang._

"_Mama, kenapa mama begitu banyak bicara seolah mama tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepadaku?"_

"—_karena sepertinya mama tidak bisa kembali. Ah, satu lagi, sebenarnya setiap bulan mama selalu menulis surat cinta untuk papamu tapi mama sengaja tidak pernah mengirimkannya karena mama terlalu mencintainya. Nah, ayo kita masuk, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina yang kemudian menggandeng Naruto. Setelah menekan bel berkali-kali dan mengatakan siapa dirinya, pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka._

_._

_Jam di dinding terus berdetak berisik. Jarum jamnya menunjuk pukul 00.00. Rupanya sudah tengah malam. Naruto membuka jam saku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di dekat kepalanya. Jam saku pemberian ibunya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil jam tersebut dan membukanya. Dan seperti sebuah kotak musik, suara dentingan piano tiba-tiba terdengar dari sana. Ia ingat melodi ini. Melodi ini adalah melodi yang sering dimainkan oleh ibunya setiap malam —Melodi yang indah dan terkesan misterius— Tanpa menutup kembali jam saku tersebut, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin lemari yang letaknya beberapa meter dari ranjangnya. Melodi itu masih setia menemaninya dalam kesunyian malam. _

_Naruto merasa sendirian dalam kegelapan. Ia merasa kesepian. Ia merasa seperti ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mengintai dari bagian dalam cermin itu. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Rasa takut ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian… itu lebih menakutkan daripada apapun. Saat itu juga sosok cantik ibunya yang tengah tersenyum terlintas di kepalanya. Ia kembali terisak. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Hatinya sakit. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ibunya meninggalkannya di rumah besar ini tetapi ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Naruto terus menangis karena kembali teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama ibunya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Dan satu bulan setelahnya ia mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya sudah tiada._

_._

_._

_Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan hingga akhirnya dua tahun berlalu. Sudah dua tahun ini ia belum bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi karena ayahnya sibuk dengan bisnisnya di luar negeri. Selama dua tahun itu pula hatinya selalu tersakiti oleh perkataan kasar seorang wanita yang selalu kakaknya panggil dengan sebutan ibu. Namikaze Yukari—Itulah nama wanita itu. Tidak hanya menyakiti hatinya, wanita cantik itu juga kerap-kali menyiksa dirinya hingga tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam, setiap kali dia merasa kesal, tapi Naruto menerima semua itu dengan tegar. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud ibunya. Baginya di dunia ini tidak ada seorang ibu yang jauh lebih baik daripada ibunya._

"_Nee-chan, benarkah yang dikatakan para pelayan, kalau ibu dan ayah membenciku?"_

"_Otouto, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam, mungkin ibu membencimu tapi aku yakin ayah pasti tidak. Dia hanya sibuk karena banyak pekerjaan makanya dia tidak pernah menemuimu. Tapi kudengar ayah akan pulang malam ini, ayo kita menyambutnya!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Ayah pasti membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuk kita."_

_Namikaze Ruka tersenyum. Naruto pun membalas senyuman kakaknya itu._

_._

_Malam ini salju pertama turun, Ruka terlihat sangat senang melihat salju pertama yang turun pada musim ini dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ruka memang sangat menyukai salju. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Ruka menoleh ke arah pintu._

"_Masuklah!" ujarnya._

_Beberapa orang pelayan membungkuk hormat padanya lalu menghampirinya, memberi kabar bahwa tuan mereka sudah datang. Ruka pun tersenyum lebar lalu membangunkan adiknya yang sudah tertidur._

"_Otouto, bangun! Mereka bilang Tou-chan sudah pulang, ayo kita sambut!"_

_Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kemudian mengucuk-ngecek matanya._

"_Mendingan cuci muka! Jangan mengucek matamu!" kata Ruka sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya._

_Naruto mengangguk lalu menguap, ia benar-benar masih mengantuk, tapi ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan ayahnya sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di kamar kakaknya. Akhirnya ia pun beranjak dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka._

_Ruka berlari dengan riang diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuket bunga. Saat melihat sosok ayahnya, ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya._

"_Otou-chaaan! Ruka kangen Tou-chan!" teriaknya. Saat itu juga Namikaze Minato langsung tertawa lalu menggendong puteri kecilnya dan memutarnya di udara._

"_Otou-san juga kangen sekali sama Ruka-chan!" kata Minato yang kemudian menurunkan Ruka dari gendongannya._

"Oh, ya, _Otouto _juga kangen sama _Tou-chan._ Bunga ini adalah hadiah darinya untuk _Tou-chan._" _kata Ruka masih mempertahankan senyumannya._

_Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi ayahnya berubah mengeras. Tidak ada lagi lekuk senyum di wajah tampan itu. Senyum Ruka lenyap saat itu juga. Suasana disekitarnya menegang. Naruto menghampiri ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar tetapi Ruka terlihat khawatir karena sepertinya Naruto yang polos tidak menyadarinya._

"_Tou—" Naruto baru saja akan memeluk ayahnya tetapi tangannya malah ditepis oleh ayahnya dengan kasar._

"_Don't touch me! You are filthy!" bentaknya dalam bahasa inggris._

_Tentu saja Naruto sangat shock atas perlakukan ayahnya. Ayahnya dengan senang hati memeluk kakaknya tetapi kenapa ayahnya itu tidak mau ia peluk. Meskipun usianya baru sembilan tahun, ia sudah mengerti bahasa inggris dasar. Ibunya yang mengajarinya —Ibunya fasih berbahasa inggris karena dia adalah pianis terkenal yang sering menggelar konser di berbagai Negara sejak masa kejayaannya._

"_Tou-chan, jangan begitu! Bukankah Naruto-kun adalah puteramu yang berharga? Dia sangat penting untuk Tou-chan, kan?" kata Ruka dengan air mata menetes. Tentu saja Ruka juga mengerti bahasa inggris —dia adalah anak yang cerdas._

_Minato meremas buket bunga yang Ruka berikan tadi dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Tatapan matanya pada puteranya itu sangat tajam dan dingin, "Cih! Puteraku yang berharga katamu? Penting? Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak pernah dilahirkan! Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada wanita j***ng itu!"_

'_DEG!' jantung Naruto terasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit. Jauh lebih sakit daripada saat ibunya meninggalkannya. Perkataan ayahnya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya sampai rasanya dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Lututnya terasa goyah dan saat itu juga ia langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia benar-benar merasa shock, tidak menyangka ayah kandungnya mengatakan hal setega itu, bahkan dia mengatai ibunya wanita j***ng. Ia kembali teringat perkataan ibunya._

"_Naru, jangan pernah membenci papa, ya! Sudah cukup dengan dia membenciku dan mama harap dia tidak membencimu juga!"_

"_Otou-san, kau jahat! Kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu pada Otouto?"_

"_Cepat, masuk ke kamarmu, Ruka!"_

"—_tapi…"_

"_Kubilang cepat masuk! Dan bawa anak ini pergi! Aku muak melihat wajahnya!"_

_Saat itu juga Ruka langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Meskipun perkataan kejam ayahnya ditujukan untuk Naruto tetap saja hatinya juga terasa sakit, walau bagaimana pun Naruto adalah satu-satunya adiknya. Ruka mendekati Naruto. Napas adiknya itu tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Ruka pun membelai rambut Naruto lembut._

"_Jangan dengarkan, Tou-chan! Bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat penting! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Ruka sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto masih memegang dadanya yang sakitnya tidak mau hilang. Sebelum ia pergi, ia kembali menoleh pada ayahnya yang malah membuang muka. _

"_Otou-san, jika aku tidak penting bagimu, kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah, tetapi Minato hanya tertawa sinis._

"_Naru, ayo!" ajak Ruka pula yang langsung membimbing Naruto menuju kamarnya._

.

.

.

"Naru…! Naruto...!" samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

Perlahan ia pun membuka kedua matanya. Setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Seandainya kakaknya ini tetap seperti dulu. Tetap menganggapnya sebatas adik… perasaannya pasti tidak akan sekacau ini.

"Kau menangis dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kau bahkan terus mengigau memanggil ibumu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"_Iie…!_ Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Di rumah sakit. Kau tiba-tiba pingsan lalu Sai membawamu kemari."

"Sudah berapa lama aku kehilangan kesadaran?"

"Kau pingsan selama setengah hari. Naruto, Tsunade_-sensei_ bilang saat kau sudah siuman dan merasa baikan... dia akan menemuimu. Dia akan membahas hasil diagnosismu. "

"_Nee-chan..." _suaranya selirih bisikan. Mata birunya sayu. Dan Ruka bisa melihat sinar mata itu redup dan tampak begitu kelam. Sinar di mata Naruto tidak lagi secerah dulu dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hmm?"

"Kali ini saja kumohon panggil aku 'adik' seperti dulu!"

"…."

"_Nee-chan,_ kumohon kembalilah menjadi kakakku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menyukaiku tapi hari ini aku sungguh membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak." kata Naruto memelas.

Ruka memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Naruto lebih dari seorang adik.

"Aku merindukan _onee-chan_ yang dulu."

Ruka membuka matanya kembali lalu tersenyum pada Naruto, _"Ha'i, otouto!"_ katanya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus kali ini. Setidaknya Ruka setuju walaupun ia tidak tahu akan sampai kapan Ruka seperti ini. Menjadi kakaknya seperti dulu. Ia bisa melihat Ruka membalas senyumanya dan memeluknya seperti dulu— saat ia menangis semalam dalam pelukkan Ruka setelah mendengar penolakkan yang sangat menyakitkan dari ayahnya.

"Hangat...! Pelukkan _Nee-chan_ masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu. _Arigatou, onee-chan._"

Ruka menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan, "Apapun yang dikatakan Tsunade_-sensei_ nanti, kau harus tetap tegar, ya! Aku ada disini!"

Ruka bisa merasakan Naruto mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan dokter ahli saraf itu. Ia bahkan sudah melihat semua hasil pemeriksaan Naruto. Air matanya menetes. Hati adiknya pasti akan hancur mendengarnya.

"Tetaplah menjadi adik yang kuat!" lanjut Ruka.

_**oooOO**__**PaintMyLove**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan seperti biasa, langit senja selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya. Kini ia mengerti semua perkataan ibunya. Ibunya sakit parah. Itulah sebabnya ibunya memintanya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya. Dan ibunya meninggal karena penyakitnya. Kini ia tahu kenapa semakin lama badan ibunya semakin kurus. Selama ia hidup bersama ibunya, ibunya selalu menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya dibalik riasan _make up_ yang dikenakannya setiap hari. Hari dimana ibunya mengantarnya ke _mansion_ Namikaze adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah pucat ibunya. Hanya satu hal yang ia sesali, sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sudah merenggut nyawa ibunya. Dulu mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya memang sudah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga.

Ia juga tahu bahwa ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya, karena itulah setiap bulan, ibunya selalu menulis surat untuk ayahnya… walaupun surat-surat itu tidak pernah dia kirimkan. Andai ia tahu dimana ibunya menyembunyikan surat-surat itu, ia pasti sudah memperlihatkan semua surat itu pada ayahnya. Dengan begitu, ayahnya tidak akan salah paham lagi pada ibunya dan berhenti membenci ibunya.

Kemarin Ruka bercerita padanya, bahwa pernikahan ayah mereka dengan ibu Ruka tidak berdasarkan cinta, makanya mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Mereka berdua menikah karena dijodohkan, dengan kata lain, orang tua mereka menikahkan putera-puterinya hanya untuk hubungan bisnis. Awalnya ia pikir alasan mereka berdua sering berkelahi adalah dirinya tetapi ternyata anggapannya itu salah. Ayahnya mencintai ibunya. Begitu juga dengan ibu Ruka— Yukari mencintai pria lain. Lalu kenapa wanita itu sering menyiksanya? Itu karena Yukari adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Ia selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu dan baginya statusnya sebagai istri resmi seorang Namikaze Minato adalah harga diri terbesarnya. Itulah sebabnya wanita itu tidak suka kalau ada wanita lain di hati Minato karena secara hukum, Namikze Minato sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Ia juga tidak mau bercerai dengan Minato dan menyandang status _single parent,_ mau ditaro dimana mukanya. Lalu kenapa Ruka bisa terlahir ke dunia ini kalau memang kedua orang tuanya tidak saling mencintai? Itu karena kakek-neneknya menuntut orang tuanya untuk memberi mereka seorang cucu. Dan Uzumaki Kushina menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada meskipun hatinya teramat sakit.

"Okaa_-san, _kau sangat kuat! Kau menanggung semua beban itu sendirian. Kalau begitu aku juga. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap kuat apapun yang terjadi."

Kaca pintu itu diketuk, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu tersebut. Tsunade Senju masuk ke kamarnya diikuti Namikaze Ruka dibelakangnya. Ruka kembali menutup pintu. Naruto menahan napas. Tsunade Senju dengan tangan penuh map dan kertas, menarik kursi ke samping ranjang. Ruka duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang tak terpasang selang infus.

"Kau tak tersenyum, _sensei._" komentar Naruto.

"Yah, aku hanya kesal karena asistenku—Shizune melarangku minum sake selama satu minggu penuh." candanya santai, tapi Ruka melihat bahwa mata wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua longgar ini tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi berita mengejutkan apa yang kau bawa untukku, _sensei?_" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade Senju membuka map di pangkuannya, "Aku akan mengatakannya terus terang, _gaki,_ sebab aku memang harus mengatakannya."

"Ya, kau memang harus berkata jujur!"

"Ya, dan begitulah caraku berurusan dengan seorang pasien. Aku berbicara terus terang meskipun harus menghancurkan hatinya."

"Kau bicara begitu seperti aku akan mati saja."

"Bukankah musik adalah hidupmu? Jadi mungkin kau akan mati karena depresi."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Jahatnya!"

"Ya, langsung saja. Cedera di kepala yang disebkan oleh serangan salah sasaran perkelahian kedua orang tuamu menyebabkan kerusakan pada otak dan syaraf motorikmu. Kau bahkan sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan _Lobus Frontalis_. Perlahan tapi pasti kau akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menulis, memainkan alat musik, atau mengikat tali sepatu."

'_Deg!'_

Ruka memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan adiknya gemetar dan terasa dingin.

"Hal terburuknya adalah jika otakmu mulai meradang, kau mungkin akan kehilangan daya bicaramu akibat _stroke_ dan mungkin akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen. Jika hal seperti itu sudah terlanjur terjadi, kami mungkin tidak akan bisa menye—"

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" potong Ruka tidak tega.

"Tidak apa-apa _onee-chan._ Biar bagaimana pun aku harus tau semuanya."

Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Ruka menggigit bibir, ia bisa melihat bahwa dibalik senyuman yang melengkung di wajah adiknya yang masih tampak pucat itu… ada air mata yang menitik di sana. Ruka semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa menangis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan. Meskipun kemarin kubilang kalau kau harus tetap tegar dan kuat… tak apa jika kau ingin menangis sekarang."

Naruto melirik Ruka dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade Senju. "_Sensei,_ silakan dilanjutkan!"

"Ya, jika hal itu sudah terjadi. Kami mungkin tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanmu lagi."

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

"Aku menyarankan pembedahan untukmu. Jika kau dan orang tuamu setuju, kami akan melakukan operasi itu secepatnya."

"Lalu apa operasi itu bisa menyembuhkanku? Apa kau bisa menjamin hal itu untukku, _sensei?_"

"Itulah sebabnya kita harus mencoba sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Jika semuanya sudah terlambat, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa aku akan mati?"

"Hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi tetapi akan lebih baik jika kita menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan."

"Maaf, _sensei._ Aku tidak mau."

"_Gaki, _kau tidak boleh begini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Naruto, jangan seperti ini!" kata Ruka dengan pandangan memohon. "Dokter, apa ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu keputusan adikmu… Kita akan melakukan _fisioterapi._ Kau harus datang ke rumah sakit ini— ke bagian pusat rehabilatasi sesuai jadwal yang akan kutentukan."

"Huh! Lucu sekali, aku tidak akan bisa memainkan alat musik bahkan bernyanyi lagi? Lalu apakah setelah itu aku juga tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi? Dan hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjang dan menggantungkan seluruh kehidupanku dengan bantuan orang-orang di sekitarku?"

Ruka yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"_Gaki,_ berpikirlah positif! Kau harus tetap optimis dan kau tidak boleh menyerah! Ingat pesanku, jangan bunuh diri!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku selemah itu? Sebodoh itu? Tenang saja, nenek, aku akan menikmati hidupku karena hidup ini singkat."

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku nenek, hah? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek?" Tsunade terlihat sangat marah.

"Memang tidak terlihat tapi kudengar gosip dari beberapa suster, katanya sebenarnya kau itu sudah berumur 50 tahun lebih!"

"Siapa yang berani menyebarkan gosip seperti itu? Aku yakin mereka semua pasti iri dengan kecantikanku!"

"Hahaha, sudahlah _baa-chan._ Ini adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu. Sudah kubilang hidup itu singkat, jadi biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang ku sukai, hmm!"

"Tidak! Mulai sekarang kau berada dibawah pengawasanku! Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu dan lain sebagainya!" tegas Tsunade.

"Oke! Tapi aku boleh memanggilmu _baa-chan,_ kan?"

"Terserah kau!" ketus Tsunade. Naruto hanya tertawa karena merasa menang.

'_Sampai kapan kau bisa tersenyum dan tertawa palsu seperti itu, Naruto?' _pikir Ruka.

.

.

.

"_Otou-san,_ kumohon jenguklah Naruto… dia sedang sakit!" mohon Ruka pada ayahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada anak itu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membencinya, _Tou-san?_ Memangnya dia salah apa padamu?"

"Ruka, kau sudah dewasa. Kau pasti sudah mengerti apa yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup ini. Itu adalah _fans_ yang berubah menjadi _anti fans._ Saat cinta berubah menjadi kebencian. Aku merasakan keduanya."

"…tapi—"

"Dulu aku adalah _fans_ berat Kushina. Aku sangat mengaguminya lebih dari apapun. Aku selalu datang ke konsernya. Permainan pianonya selalu menggetarkan hatiku. Perasaan cintaku tumbuh dari itu. Sampai akhirnya hubungan kami terjalin. Kami menjalani kisah cinta yang indah. Setiap aku bersama dengannya, aku merasa bahagia tetapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu."

"…."

"Saat kakek dan nenekmu menjodohkanku dengan ibumu… aku mendatangi Kushina, kubilang padanya _'Menikahlah denganku agar aku tidak perlu menikah dengan wanita itu!'_ tapi apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Ruka bisa melihat luka, kesedihan dan rasa sakit dalam sorot mata biru ayahnya.

"_Kalau begitu menikah saja dengannya. Aku lebih suka kau putus hubungan denganku daripada dengan orang tuamu."_

"Bukankah itu berarti dia mencintaimu, _Tou-san?_ Dia hanya tidak ingin memutuskan ikatan antara kau dengan kakek dan nenek!"

"…tapi dia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dingin. Nada suaranya datar. Bukankah itu berarti dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku?"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tidak sok tahu. Aku juga menanyakannya sendiri pada Kushina. Kau tahu apa jawabannya?"

"…." Ruka menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

"_Ya, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi. Pergilah dari hidupku untuk selamanya."_

"Ya Tuhan…" Ruka menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat itu? Kushina adalah wanita kedua yang kucintai setelah ibuku. Dan dia menghancurkan hatiku."

"Jadi karena itu, karena itu kau bersedia menikah dengan _Kaa-san_ walaupun _Tou-san_ tahu bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada cinta diantara kalian?!"

"Ya. Kupikir dengan begitu aku bisa membalas rasa sakitku pada Kushina. Aku sebenarnya tidak punya hasrat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh ibumu, tapi kedua orang tua kami mendesak kami. Mereka bilang mereka ingin segera menimang cucu. Akhirnya kami melakukannya untuk memuaskan hati mereka."

"Lalu apa itu berarti bahwa sebenarnya aku juga tidak diinginkan?" kata Ruka sambil terisak. Air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, Ruka! Aku sangat menyayangimu begitu juga dengan ibumu, kau tahu itu dengan pasti!"

"Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa…"

"Saat aku kembali teringat dengan Kushina, aku sangat menyesal. Dulu aku punya keiginan untuk menikah dan melakukan itu dengannya. Lalu saat usia kandungan ibumu 3 bulan… aku pergi mabuk-mabukan hanya agar aku bisa melupakan semua rasa sakitku. Tapi bodohnya, setelah itu aku malah datang ke tempat Kushina dan memintanya melakukan itu denganku."

"Kau jahat, _Tou-san!_"

"Tidak! Kushina lah yang jahat! Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan setelah kami melakukan itu?"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"_Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau mau dariku, kan? Kalau begitu pergilah dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Jangan sekalipun muncul di hadapanku lagi!"_

"Apa Kushina_-san,_ sebrengsek itu? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Dia memang wanita j***ng! Padahal dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya. Tapi beberapa tahun setelah itu dia sendiri yang malah mendatangiku dan bilang…"

"_Besarkan dia toh dia adalah anak kandungmu juga. Aku harus pergi." _

"Dan dia pergi begitu saja!"

"TAPI NARUTO BUKAN KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" teriak Ruka frustasi. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata.

Minato merasa tertohok dengan bentakkan puterinya sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ruka berteriak sekasar itu padanya. Siapa yang mengajarinya menjadi gadis yang tidak punya sopan santun seperti itu?

"Dan Naruto adalah anak laki-laki yang bahkan seperti tiruanmu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan Naruto dengan ibunya? Dia lebih mirip denganmu daripada ibunya!"

'_DEG!'_

Minato tersentak. Ruka benar. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan? Apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan?

"Dan asal _Tou-san_ tau! DIA SAKIT GARA-GARA _TOU-SAN_ DAN _KAA-SAN!_ Kalian sudah menghancurkan impiannya. Kalian benar-benar membuatnya menderita. Bagaimana bisa orang egois seperti kalian berdua menjadi ayah dan ibuku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ruka?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Yosh! Sampai disini saja dulu, soalnya udah kepanjangan. Duh maaf ya, Naruto-kun, Muki udah bikin kamu menderita disini. Mau bagaimana lagi ini tuntutan cerita, hehehe._

_Naruto: Biasanya juga kau membuatku menderita. Tumben minta maaf? _

_Shikamaru: Dia juga sudah membuatku menderita! Kagemane no jut—_

_Muki: #kabuur, sebelum dikagemane Shika dan dirasengan Naru_

_Minna, m__ind to review?__** Review please and No Flame! Arigatou **__**gozaimasu. ^^**_

_**.**_

_Balasan review yang login and nggak login: _

_**Sakurazawa Ai:**__ Hahaha, iya sekali-kali aku mau bikin Shikamaru agak OOC tapi sepertinya malah OOC banget, ya. Yah, tak apalah…namanya juga fict AU, apapun bisa terjadi di fict ini, hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Xoxo, Red devils:**__ Nie udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**AL Blue Blossom:**__ Soalnya aku suka Yong Hwa oppa! ;-)_

_Iya sebenarnya Naru juga udah lama memperhatikan Saku. Dia juga pengen nembak Saku tapi dia ngerasa nggak pantes sama Saku karena statusnya, makanya dia diem aja. Ini udah update. Arigatou for RnR senpai. ^^_

_**Natsuyakiko32:**__ Sankyuu. Naruto nggak punya penyakit tapi dia jadi sakit karena kecelakaan. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Ae Hatake:**__ Hehehe... udah tau, kan, Naruto kenapa? Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Kei Deiken: **__Iya nih, nasib Naruto disini memang menyedihkan. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Ineedtohateyou:**__ Sebenernya ini bukan fanfic bertema musik, soalnya aku nggak begitu ngerti soal musik tapi mereka berempat memang suka musik. Ya, begitulah semuanya bermula, hehe. Nie udah update. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_._

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

.


End file.
